


Jealousy Strikes || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Jealousy Strikes || Itachi x Reader

You sat at a small table in the corner of Ichiraku, patiently waiting for the eldest, raven haired Uchiha to join you. It had been a couple months since you had started seeing each other and you had made it a weekly thing to meet each other for lunch. You were engrossed in a book when a young man approached you before his exit from the restaurant.

The young man placed a hand on the table in front of you, a cunning grin stretched across his face. “Well hello there, I’m Yuno, nice to meet you.”

You glanced up at the young man who identified himself as Yuno, putting up hand to acknowledge him and returning to your book.

He was growing impatient. “No name? I told you mine, I feel like it’s just common courtesy to tell me yours as well.”

As he spoke Itachi wandered into the restaurant, hanging back some to see what other moves this young man would make. You glanced up from your book once again, catching the eyes of the Uchiha. You sat forward and placed your bookmark in your book, setting it on the table in front of you. “I’m Y/n.”

“Well, Y/n, it sure is nice to get acquainted with you.” He looked you up and down. “Really nice.”

You could see Itachi’s anger flaring as he walked forward. The two of you had never made your relationship a secret and he has always had a jealousy problem. You had never reciprocated when someone approached you, but it was the people around you he had never trusted.

Itachi stepped beside the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder. “She’s a wonderful person to know, even better of a person to be acquainted with.”

The young man turned, noticing who he was speaking with, knowing he had screwed up. “Itachi, it’s not what it looks like, I swear.”

“You might want to leave my sight before we take this outside.” The fire in Itachi’s she burned bright.

The young man took the hint and left Ichiraku as quickly as his feet would let him. Itachi took his seat across from you, watching you with intent. A small smile tugged at your lips. “Is this jealousy I sense from you Itachi Uchiha?”

Itachi sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I merely gave him two options to choose from, the rest was on him.”

You laughed. “Right. That’s all that happened.”

Itachi huffed and smirked, not realizing you were still watching him. When he looked over to see your eyes still on him he sighed. “You’re mine, I don’t share Y/n.”


End file.
